Kensuke Fukui
|kanji = 福井 健介 |gender = Male |age = 18 |height = 176 cm (5' 9") |weight = 67 kg (148 lbs) |birthday = May 23rd, Gemini |team = Yōsen (former) |position = Point Guard |talent = Playmaking |anime voice = Kaito Ishikawa |first appearance manga = Chapter 144 |first appearance anime = Episode 45 |blood type = B |job = Vice-captain (former) }} Kensuke Fukui (福井 健介 Fukui Kensuke) was Yōsen's third year point guard and vice-captain. After the Winter Cup, he retired along with the rest of the third years. Appearance Fukui is the smallest player of the powerhouse Yōsen, known for its tall and strong centers, so Fukui doesn't really fit in with his teammates. He has a sharp face, narrow eyes and long, loosely-styled ash blond hair. Fukui plays with jersey number 5. Personality Fukui is generally a straightforward guy. He speaks his mind, often in a comedic manner.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 In game, he is a smart and usually calm player. However, he is not against degrading his teammates when the opportunity presents itself. Story Winter Cup Fukui and his team won the second and third round of the Winter Cup with incredible scores, respectively 81 – 0 and 72 – 0.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 3 Quarter-finals After Yōsen won the third round, they are seen walking through the building towards the exit when they are encountered by Alexandra. When Alex gets friendly with, tries to kiss Himuro and takes him away, Fukui wonders who Alexandra was. Okamura suddenly bursts out in tears and complains how he doesn't get any chicks. Fukui sits by his side, but cruelly says that wether or not he's a baller, he's just not popular.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 144, page 11 Okamura is eventually set straight by Araki and the team moves to their hotel to watch Seirin's previous matches. Quarter-finals of the Winter Cup, Fukui accompanies his team onto the field. The tip-off is given, but Murasakibara taps it too early and it's ruled as a violation, Fukui scolds him. Yōsen manages to stop Seirin offense and Liu later taps an offensive rebound in, following a missed shot from Fukui.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 147, page 2 He is later amazed by Kuroko's Phantom Shot. In the next offense, Fukui opts to use Okamura's power difference against Kagami to make the basket. Not much after, Fukui's defense is rendered useless against Kuroko's Vanishing Drive.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 149, page 11 Yōsen ends the Second half with a 29 – 17 lead. Skill Being the regular point guard of Yōsen, Fukui is assumed to possess good passing and court vision. During the match against Seirin, he is seen relying entirely on Murasakibara for the offense. However, his small stature has been exploited by Kiyoshi and later Kagami, creating a mismatch. Trivia *According to KUROFES: **His favorite food is seafood curry. **His hobby is snowboarding. **His speciality is making of snow sculptures. **His best subject is classical literature. **He is a member of Literary school committee. **He has a father, a mother and a younger brother. **His favourite type of girls are not so tall. **He spends his free time playing basketball with his younger brother. **He started playing basketball after his teacher's recommendation. **His best basketball move is layup. **The player he has his eyes on is Imayoshi. References Navigation id:Kensuke Fukui Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Yōsen High Category:PG Category:Vice Captains Category:Yōsen High Notable Members